


小镇有个悬崖

by Tile



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tile/pseuds/Tile





	1. Hardy先生怎么会饿（1）

Hardy每天早上到警局都要给自己抹两片面包。

不多不少，正好两片，全麦的，健康得很，还能省钱。

最近他发现这样不行，因为某位名叫Miller的警探总会在他心满意足抹完吐司、准备端着盘子窝进自己办公室工作的时候不合时宜地出现，然后叼走一片。

倒也并不至于真的像鸟一样用嘴叼，那样做的话难度未免太大了。

Miller一般都是用手，然后举着吐司片耀武扬威一般晃过半个CID房间。

没有人羡慕她――警员们宁愿早餐开鲱鱼罐头。

Hardy的吐司片是从来不可能抹均匀的广教镇随机防中毒艺术博物馆指定展品，搭配特制Alec牌微波炉奶茶食用特佳。

一片，正正好是咱们光合作用臭脸先生早饭一半的量。

所以到中午的时候，臭脸先生的肚子就开始嚷嚷了。

其实Hardy一直被饿惯了，一般这种程度的嚷嚷都不会对这位DI造成任何影响。

但今天他偏偏撑不住，他满脑子都是他那片被抢走的面包。

他开始觉得肚子嚷嚷、警局冰箱里失踪的茶包、甚至是布莱恩调来案件监控时自己平白无故收获的那个白眼，都是因为没吃到那片吐司。

收获白眼当然不可能是因为吐司，那完全是因为布莱恩调监控的中途跟店主朋友聊得忘记时间，以至于一直拖到中午才把东西安全带回警局。

而Hardy完全不领情，当着整个CID的面对人家可怜的布莱恩说：“下次拜托您别忘了给自己的儿童滑板车加满油。”

布莱恩：……

吐司觉得自己特冤。

下午一点的时候，Miller去了趟Hardy的办公室，来拿要带给Beth的结案文件。

Hardy憋了一肚子话，想说又不知道怎么说，憋得一颗猕猴桃脸通红，胡子都快从毛孔里喷出来了。

于是Miller奇怪地看着他：“你没事吧？”

她以为是上司心脏病又发作，不过还好，Hardy摇了摇头，然后他望望天花板，准备假装什么事都没有发生。

Miller开门出去，然后又退回来：“谢谢你今早的面包片，平心而论还是很好吃的。”

Hardy又望望天花板。

第二天Miller是在家里吃过早饭才来警局上的班。

Hardy只好一个人解决了三片面包。


	2. 聚餐没什么好怕的

Chloe准备邀请Daisy去家里聚餐。

Beth和Mark有点犯怵，毕竟大家都跟不高兴探长打过交道，光外表看起来就不是很好相处。

当然，Daisy还是个人见人爱的好孩子。

其实Mr. Hardy本人更犯怵，他已经连续好几周拒绝了Miller的家庭聚会邀请，更何况现在是Mark一家的邀请。

可惜了，这个该死的小破镇就是喜欢聚会。

他当然也不想任由Daisy失落地、孤零零地一个人跑去好朋友家聚餐。

而且仔细想想，趁着最近没什么案子多花点时间陪陪女儿，多美的一件事。

于是Miller就接到了上司凌晨两点打来的骚扰电话。

“Sir？发生了什么事？要紧急出警吗？”

Miller从床上爬起来，正强打着精神，对面的气人咨询问题就顺着电话线飘过来了。

Miller想杀人，还好小Fred没被吵醒，否则她一定会让对面那货赶上今早的报纸加急头条。

Miller握着手机，蹑手蹑脚地从房间里溜出来，然后回身轻轻关上房门，压低了声音对着话筒开始吼。

“你们家穷到没钱买表？知道现在几点吗？”

“拜托了，明天就是周五，救救我。”

Miller眼前又浮现起歪着脑袋、耷拉着眉毛、用俩小眼睛注视着自己的一张真诚而无害的脸，赶紧抬手挥了挥把它散开。

“你友好一点，不要问奇怪的问题，没有人会为难你的。”

Hardy几乎能听到Miller翻白眼的声音。

见Hardy没吱声，Miller犹豫了一会儿：“……好吧。”

星期六，Mark找来了一张大桌子，

Beth和Miller俩姐妹也是有段时间没好好聚过了，再加上Daisy和Chloe，女士们聊得那叫一个热火朝天。

小Fred在逗宝宝玩，只剩下Mark和Alec Hardy两个社交人才大眼瞪小眼。

“喝一杯？”为了打破尴尬，Mark端起了红酒瓶。

Daisy突然伸手过来，拿走了老爸的杯子。

“恐怕不行了，抱歉，老大有令。”Hardy吐了个舌头，向自个闺女的方向努努嘴示意。

“哈哈！干得漂亮。”Miller拍了拍Daisy的肩。

旁边的宝宝突然噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“看到没有，咱公主从小就是个人精。”Mark对Beth说，翘了翘眉毛，Beth回应了一个调皮的笑。

Alec偷偷看了一眼坐在对面的Daisy，她好开心。

其实bloody smiley faces 只要是真心的，大概也没有什么不好，Hardy想。


	3. Miller捡了只猫

Miller觉得自己捡的简直不是猫，倒像捡了只鹅。

关键是这只鹅当初还是自己主动跑上门的――某天早上Miller准备找扳手修一下小Fred的儿童自行车，她打开院子里好久没开的小房子的门，这鹅，啊不，这猫，就蹲在架子的扳手上，用俩黑谷溜湫的小圆眼睛瞪着她，丝毫没有要让位的意思。

你鸠占鹊巢你还有理了，Miller没有理它，伸手准备用点劲把扳手从猫屁股底下抽出来。

没想到抽了半天没有抽动，差点还挨了猫爪一挠。

小Fred今天甭想骑自行车了，反正他也不见得多想骑，多半是Miller的一厢情愿。

Miller并不准备对这只脸皮城墙拐弯厚的小肥猫采取进一步措施，总的来说她今天心情还不错，不想被一只野猫坏了好兴致。

扰人兴致这种事，猫不来自有人来。

“Miller！？ 你人呢？”浓郁的苏格兰口音透过手机听筒传过来。

“Sir, 我今天不上班。”

电话对面沉默了一会儿，大概是在查值班表，然后电话就这么没头没尾地挂断了。

“谢谢您啊！”Miller对着手机独自暴躁，正准备抬脚回房子里，却差点被一个软绵绵的东西跘了一跤，低头一看，还是那只猫。

好像是对Miller无意识的一脚撞到了腰非常不满，猫稍微扭了下身子，瞪着Miller，猫舌头抵住上鄂往喉咙后移了移，发出“喵嗷”的一声。

Miller也感觉出来它是在骂自己，准备瞪猫一眼，却瞥见猫脖子上挂的一个很小的号牌，只是上面的数字完全看不清楚了。

看来并不是什么野猫。

那还就不能不管它，Miller决定重新给Hardy打电话，等铃声的时候瞥了一眼脚边这个小麻烦，发现猫脸上居然仿佛升起了一副“I'm very nice to people”的得意表情。

脸上毛茸茸的这群家伙没一个好东西，Miller想。

Hardy很快就接起了电话，很不情愿地哼了哼。

“诶。”

Miller也没指望他能有什么反应：“Sir，我捡了只猫。”

“你就不能直接放了那只该死的猫吗，猫又不是不认识家！”Hardy对抓猫啊狗啊这种事的态度极其恶劣，他仿佛忘了自己在广教镇，这种事才是警局的日常主要工作……

“该死……这是只猫！猫也是生命！再说了，猫主人要是丢了猫还是得报警，到时候怎么办？再叫警员全员出动去全镇寻猫吗！”

“我可不会下那种命令……那你怎么知道它就是家养的，没准是野猫呢？”Hardy明显理亏，嗓门降下去很多。

“猫脖子上有项圈……我是很喜欢信口开河的人吗！”

“大部分时间，是的。”

Miller没等对面说下一句就挂断了电话，她宁可自己去找猫主人。

虽然自己今天不上班，倒霉催的上司。

Tom在上学，没人带娃，Fred虽然已经走得很溜了，但是毕竟是小孩子，没法走太快，Miller只好一手推着Fred的儿童车，一手环抱着那只猫走在寻猫主人的路上。

猫的份量正如它的体型，真不知道平时都吃了什么些好东西，养得这么肥。

走了一段时间Miller实在受不了了，把Fred从推车里抱出来让他自己走，转而把猫放进娃娃车里，这样虽然走得慢了一些，至少自己不用再受那千钧的罪。

“你挺爽的吧，只要坐着就好，什么都不用干，什么都不用管。”Miller对猫愤愤地说道，也不知道在指桑骂谁。

小Fred一边走一边咯咯地笑，兴奋地看着四周。

……至少有人今天很开心。

在广教镇，帮猫找家这种事，问五个大人都不如问一个孩子，Miller早已经轻车熟路了。

Chloe和Daisy正坐在小公园的娱乐设施上唠嗑，Miller走了过去。

“嗨，Miller阿姨，嗨！小Fred！”

Miller缓了一会儿才接受自己还没有一个小屁孩人气高的事实。

“哇塞！！！”人气最高的无疑是摊在娃娃车里的那坨猫。

“这不是Jocelyn家的小柱嘛！”Chloe说。果然，踏破铁鞋无觅处。

“它可是只网红猫呢。”Daisy补充道。“Maggie另开了新的Youtube账号，专门更新关于它的视频。”

“现在全世界都会知道广教镇有只名叫小柱的猫啦。”姐妹俩你一言我一语不亦乐乎，Miller却一心只想把猫早点交还给正主。

“我们可以在这陪小Fred玩一会儿，好让你更方便去还猫。”Chloe对Miller说。

“放心吧，我们会照顾好他的。等会儿Tom放学大概也会过来。”

于是Miller就抱着猫直奔Jocelyn和Maggie家。

“谢谢你！我们还以为丢了正准备去警局报案呢。”Maggie开门赶紧接下猫抱在怀里。

“好久不见，Miller探长。”Jocelyn也走了出来。

“留下来吃饭吗，我今天做了不少好菜。”

Miller婉拒了Maggie的盛情邀请：“不咯，我还要去接Fred，先走了啊。”

“好，拜拜，谢谢你送小柱回来。”

晚上Miller邀请Daisy和Chloe来家里做客，DI. Hardy就很顺理成章地也来上门蹭饭。

饭桌上Daisy无意中提起那只叫小柱的猫。

“他们总有一天会统治世界的。”Hardy评价道。

这次Miller终于没再反驳。

当然了，后来某人在自己闺女的极力怂恿下还是养了只猫，那是后话了。


End file.
